The present disclosure relates to a liquid storage body.
In related art, a liquid storage body is known in which a plug is connected to a bag that stores a liquid. For example, an ink container of the related art is provided with an ink storage portion to which an ink supply opening is attached. An urging member is mounted on a surface of the ink storage portion. The urging member generates a restoring force in a direction to which the ink supply opening is located. When the ink storage portion is fully filled with ink, the urging member is extended by gravity of ink, against the restoring force of the urging member. On the contrary, when the amount of ink in the ink storage portion decreases by consumption of ink and the restoring force becomes larger than gravity of ink, then the urging member takes up the ink storage portion. By the urging member taking up the ink storage portion, ink remaining in the ink storage portion is gathered toward the ink supply opening and the ink emerges to the outside of the ink storage portion.